Juntos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él pudo salvarla en un principio, pero ella lo salvó de la soledad, y ahora no dejarían que los volvieran a separar. Todo lo que querían era estar juntos.


Juntos.

La Caseta de entretenimiento y bellas artes de Bambietta Basterbine era muy conocida en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Rukongai. En ella se presentaban a los más finos artistas… de cinco a diecisiete años.

Lo que hacía la "honrada" señorita Bambietta no era más que rescatar niños huérfanos de la calle y sobreexplotarlos enseñándoles a cantar o bailar, si no podías hacer eso y no tenías ningún otro talento como dibujar o tocar algún instrumento, entonces serías relegado a las labores de limpieza, y al primer error que cometieras te echaban de nuevo a la calle.

En los últimos años, la mayor atracción de la Caseta eran un par de jóvenes bailarines que se habían vuelto famosos por su encanto y belleza, aparte de la hermosa historia de amor que los envolvía.

Un día, en uno de los tantos sucios callejones de Rukongai, un niño albino de seis años con ojos muertos encontró a una niñita pelinegra de cinco años a punto de morir por el sofocante calor de aquellas épocas, y la salvó dándole agua y cuidando de ella hasta que se hubo recuperado, entonces, él planeó no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto, pero entonces la niña no volvió a despegarse del niño y lo siguió a donde quiera que iba hasta que su irritación cambió a ser cariño y se volvieron indispensable el uno para el otro.

Todos los ciudadanos se dieron cuenta de los niñitos inseparables que se la pasaban paseando por ahí tratando de sobrevivir, peleando todo el tiempo como si se odiaran pero sin separarse nunca, y hasta a veces, después de un incidente donde unos grandulones abusivos casi golpean a la niñita que no era exactamente alguien que cuidaba su lengua, andaban agarrados de las manos, cosa que les parecía sumamente tierno a las mujeres mayores, que ya andaban cotilleando sobre ellos.

Fue cuando los pequeños cumplieron nueve y ocho años que fueron encontrados por Bambietta Basterbine, que los salvó de morir de hambre pero pronto demostró su verdadera naturaleza amenazando con que si uno de los dos desobedecía, ella mataría al otro.

Esto último era solo un rumor no confirmado, pero con todo, la gente se había armado una gran historia de amor entre los jóvenes de ahora dieciséis y quince años, sobre todo por el modo en el que la pareja bailaba en el escenario, que enamoraba a quien los viera.

Primero, la melodía tenue y embriagante de un piano sonando lo que parecían tonadas extranjeras embargaba a la audiencia de una sensación de intimidad y pasión que solo aumentaba cuando las luces iluminaban el escenario mostrando a la pareja abrazada como si no hubiera absolutamente nadie más en el mundo. Él siempre vestía un traje elegante de color negro y ella siempre hermosos vestidos de rojo sangre, dándoles a ambos un toque tétrico que solo fomentaba el hecho de que sus miradas eran nostálgicas y series, pero llenas de cariño y pasión al mirarse el uno al otro.

En cuanto la música aumentaba su intensidad, ellos comenzaban a moverse. Para algunos, parecía autentica magia, la forma en la que sus cuerpos estaban tan compenetrados, y a diferencia de otros bailes, ellos en ningún momento dejaban de tocar al otro con sus manos, ni siquiera por un segundo, incluso cuando parecía que uno iba a escaparse, el otro siempre lo jalaba de vuelta a su agarre.

Y ellos siempre se estaban mirando, e incluso cuando era necesario dar una vuelta, cerraban los ojos, no queriendo ver a nada ni a nadie más que al otro.

Aun con sus cuerpos tan pegados y sus miradas fijas en nada más que ellos mismos, seguían otorgando un espectáculo maravilloso a quién los viera, una melodía que solo ellos parecían conocer. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y a la par, elegantes y meticulosos, anhelantes, desesperados por no separarse, desesperados por seguir bailando y no parar.

Aún en el baile, acariciaban sus cuerpos con tal adoración que hipnotizaba. Él paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, quien lo permitía con encantadoras miradas y leves, casi secretas muecas de placer, correspondiendo luego a la devoción que él le demostraba acariciando su cuerpo rítmicamente al son del piano. El público casi se sentía mal de presenciar algo tan íntimo como lo parecía el baile de eso dos jóvenes amantes.

Ellos casi pareciesen estar haciendo el amor.

A medida que la música del piano parecía llegar a su apogeo, ellos parecían cada vez más incapaces de soltarse. La mayoría de las veces, ella envolvía una pierna en su cintura y él sujetaba su muslo con firmeza, girando alrededor del escenario totalmente pegados.

Al final, sus rostros se acercaban y pareciera que lo único que impedía que sus labios se juntasen en un beso era el cese de la música.

De más está decir que este show vendía como pan caliente.

Y esta razón era la misma por la cual, aun cuando el chico albino, Hitsugaya Toshiro, cumplió los diecisiete años necesarios para su libertad, Bambietta no les permitió irse, alegando que debería esperar hasta los diecisiete de la chica pelinegra, Kurosaki Karin, o de lo contrario él podía irse, pero ella se quedaba.

Y de más está decir que él se quedó allí, porque nunca iba a dejarla atrás. Nunca.

Tuvieron que soportar un año más a la merced de la mujer explotadora. Sí bien luego de haber aprendido ese baile extranjero cuyo nombre nunca podían recordar realmente disfrutaban de bailar juntos, aunque tratando de ignorar el hecho de que lo hacían frente a decenas o hasta cientos de personas, ese era el único momento del día a día en el que realmente podían ganar un poco de felicidad.

Todo lo demás era romper sus pies en los ensayos debido a las duras exigencias de sus profesores, hacer los mandatos de la explotadora, comer cosas que con suerte podían ser consideradas comidas, dormir en camas duras muy temprano solo para levantarse a las cinco de la mañana solo a repetir el proceso de sufrimiento. Y todo eso sin mencionar los constantes castigos de la jefecita "honrada" por la mínima ofensa que cualquiera hiciera en su contra.

Dado el temperamento de Karin y las tendencias de Toshiro a cuidarla como la frágil rosa de cristal que definitivamente no era, los castigos de la jefa era algo a lo que ambos se enfrentaban muy a menudo. Estos a menudo tenían que ver con tareas de limpieza difíciles, o bien, castigos físicos como palazos, que para horror de la Kurosaki el Hitsugaya siempre terminaba tomando por los dos, y castigos que involucraban encerrarlos en lugares aislados sufriendo calor o frío dependiendo la época.

Cuando ella cumplió diecisiete, directamente empacaron todo lo suyo, dispuestos a irse solo notificando a la honrada jefecita con una carta, pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta, los sequitos de la loca, y la loca, los emboscaron y los arrastraron de nuevo a sus habitaciones, encerrándolos allí por días y haciéndole todo tipos de amenazas hasta que finalmente volvieron a bailar.

Al parecer, Bambietta ya los veía como su pertenencia muy útil y lucrativa, y no planeaba liberarlos hasta que dejaran de serles útil, y los tenía firmemente amenazados con que bien podría matarlos antes que perderlos.

Bueno… la verdad es que ellos estaban dispuestos a no arriesgar la vida del otro, la única persona que tenían y amaban, y habrían soportado seguir así hasta dejar de serles útiles a la jefa… de no ser porque a los diecinueve de él y los dieciocho de ella, Karin descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Los dormitorios de chicos y chicas estaban estrictamente separados, uno en una punta de la gran Caseta y el otro en el extremo más alejado, pero eso no significaba que algunas noches, él se colara a la de ella o ella a la de él. Acostumbraban a dormir juntos desde niños, así que un principio fue por una necesidad completamente inocente, pero fueron creciendo y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, eventualmente, más por los bailes que tenían que hacer, obviamente toquetearse sensualmente todo el santo día tanto en los ensayos como en el escenario tenía sus consecuencias. Habían aprendido a evitar a los guardias para ir a la habitación del otro de vez en cuando, corrían un riesgo, pero últimamente cada vez se necesitaban más y más…

Y claro que eso también había tenido sus consecuencias…

Apenas se enteró del embarazo, la pelinegra se lo informó al albino inmediatamente, no era su reacción de la cual tenía miedo. Si Bambietta se enteraba de eso… no dudaría en matar al bebé que ponía en riesgo sus ganancias.

Toshiro de inmediato decidió que ya no podían seguir ahí. Tenían que escapar de esa vida pero no podía poner en riesgo la de Karin.

Con algo de miedo de que todo saliera mal, se le ocurrió un plan que optó por llevar a cabo al concluir que era la opción más segura que tenían, o al menos la más segura para ella…

Estuvo investigando y averiguando, hasta que finalmente dio con la información de que varios miembros de la policía acudían a ver el show de baile que hacía con su novia, entre ellos, el mismo jefe del departamento de policía de Rukongai, junto con su esposa, cosa que no debería haberlo sorprendido tanto puesto que su show se había vuelto mucho más popular y se consideraba prestigioso para las clases altas.

Así que, decido a llevar a cabo su plan, esperó a un momento en el que Bambietta no mirase, y golpeó al jefe de policías en el rostro.

Su arresto fue inmediato. Se lo llevaron esposado ante las lágrimas de Karin, que no sabía nada del plan puesto que Toshiro había asumido que se opondría, y las quejas de la jefecita Basterbine, que por supuesto no quería a ninguno de sus trabajadores-esclavos en las manos de la justicia.

Pero Hitsugaya ya era mayor de edad, y se lo llevaron sin que la despreciable explotadora pudiera hacer nada.

Solo en el carro del enfadado jefe y su esposa, comenzó a contar toda la verdad acerca de la Caseta, que realmente no ayudaba a los niños ni fomentaba su creatividad, sino que los explotaban y retenían bajo amenaza de muerte. Además, decidió no ahorrarse ciertos detalles como el tráfico de drogas en el que su jefecita estaba envuelta.

En un principio, el jefe no pareció muy dispuesto a creerle, pero luego de contar un poco de los detalles más cursis de su relación con Karin a la esposa, que parecía ser fan de la historia romántica de la pareja de jóvenes bailarines, ella convenció a su marido de hacer algo inmediatamente para ayudarlos justo después de chillar de emoción al saber que estaban esperando un bebé.

El jefe, Ichimaru Gin, que aunque había tratado de hacerse el duro al principio, parecía ser un cachorrito enfermó de amor por su esposa Rangiku, y no tardó mucho en complacer sus caprichos. Lo retuvo unos días en la cárcel con visitas prohibidas mientras investigaba la Caseta, y finalmente, luego de una semana de estar lejos de su pelinegra, pudo quedar en libertad.

Rangiku se encargó de sacar a Karin de la Caseta acompañada de otra policía, Shihoin Yoruichi, mientras que la policía allanaba la caseta y arrestaba a Bambietta y sus secuaces explotadores, para que la embarazada no corriera riesgo alguno, y le dijo que podría volver a encontrarla en la plaza frente al lugar.

Apenas se vieron, fue como si el mundo dejara de existir para ellos, justo como cuando bailaban juntos, y sin importarles que al frente se estuviera produciendo un arresto masivo a un montón de criminales peligrosos, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron fuertemente, felices de otra vez estar juntos, y se besaron de tal manera en la que se prometían no volver a separarse.

Se separaron y sonrieron ante la vista de Bambietta siendo arrastrada por Ichimaru hacia un carro de la policía.

Al verlos, ella los maldijo y amenazo de mil y un formas, sin dejar de repetir que ellos y todos los niños le pertenecían.

Toshiro y Karin compartieron una sonrisa y luego extendieron un puño hacia Bambietta, levantando luego su dedo medio hacia ella, que abrió la boca indignada, pero ellos confiaban en que habría entendido el mensaje que querían decirle con aquel gesto gratificantemente grosero.

Ellos ya no le tenían miedo, ahora ella estaba acabada, y ellos estaban juntos.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Lamento el retraso con el OS, es q se me ocurrieron muchas cosas y termine escribiendo algo q no me convenció y lo borre :'v Bueno, creo q este me quedo raro tambien xD Pero la verdad me gusta más q el otro, así q lo dejó :v

Por si tienen curiosidad, esto no transcurre exactamente en la epoca antigua, pero tampoco exactamente en la epoca actual xP Más bien como en... esa epoca en la que apenas y si existía la tele xD? No sé, usen su imaginación :P No es q sea tan relevante, de todos modos nwnU

Mañana tengo 3 examenes, pero perdí todo el día trayendoles este OS... soy una irresponsable TnT Para q vean cuanto las amo! Q-Q

Apesar de q estoy muy atareada, les traere el siguiente cap de Mi Rey pronto, gracias por sus comentarios *-*

Y vaya! Me han adivinado la tematica muy rapido! xDD No creí q la sacarían tan rapido, y encima, la ganadora fue la misma de la otra vez q les di a adivinar o recordar algo o3o

Laguna Sue, la proxima vez q haga una cosa como esta directamente dire q tú no juegas XD Tienes q dejarles una chance a las demas para q puedan ganar uwu

Adivinaste, mujer! La tematica eran los cinco dedos de la mano! ;D Muy simple la verdad xP Luego anunciare q te ganaste n3n

Pero vi q la mayoria se enfoco en el hecho de q los primeros dos OS de la tematica de cinco no eran AU, pero eso fue mera coincidencia :P

Y otra cosa, La Promesa y Su Bendición, no tienen en realidad nada q ver la una con la otra, o al menos, yo no los hice pensando en eso :v Pero igual quedaría bien q Su Bendición sea secuela de La Promesa, así como muchos otros OS quedarian bien para ser su secuela xD Eso queda a su imaginación, pero La Promesa nunca tendra una secuela oficial, porq realmente no lo veo necesario n.n

La tematica fue que, en el primer OS, usaron el dedo meñique para sellar La Promesa, en el segundo, Yuzu levanto el pulgar para otorgarles Su Bendición, en este, el tercero, ellos le enseñaron el dedo del medio a Bambietta, en señal de q ya no le temían porq ella estaba acabada y ellos Juntos xD Ya lo captan? Sé q es raro :'v

Jajaja, bueno, ya, esperó q esto les haya gustado :) Los personajes de Tite Troll Kubo.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
